sekkritphdshtfandomcom-20200213-history
Abom Guide
by the PHD Abom Awareness Community Welcome to our community! You may be wondering about certain things, like how to scratch yourself in important places without causing bodily harm, or how to get those noisy bootleggers off your lawn. This intensive introduction to how to be a violent and destructive force will answer these queries and more! Let's start with a very important question, is going Abom the right move for me? If you have heard how fun Abom life is, and how you can get revenge on all those assholes who stole your lunch money when you are trying to kill orphans, get the fuck out. Abom life is not easy, you can look forward to massive amounts of dying, losing things, mental illness, and surprise chainsaw lances in your face if you are not prepared. Done right abomhood is great, and you can enjoy the leisures of basking in heavily irradiated desert landscapes, reading your favorite porno mags in the bottom of a lake, and the joys of forced oral sex. This leads me to the most important part of this complimentary instructional guide, how to not totally suck and/or be a waste of life. Abom strength is all in the offense, you have the option of relying on focus abilities for defense if you choose the right path for it, but in most cases you can look forward to a very late-game goal. Mainly this is because abom already takes a lot of mutations to get on its own, and so does being great at focus. The key to Abom offense is speed and power, if your fight versus another player lasts more than eight or so seconds, you are probably losing. This is why it is best to start out right: Take 14 reflexes, 14 brawn, and 10 endurance for your beginning stats. From there it is recommended that you gym reflexes to 18, and then brawn to 18, then start to fill out your endurance. Q: "But wait! wouldn't my fists be better if I took more endurance and not reflexes?!" A: "Shut the fuck up." When it comes to tagging skills you should be realistic about what aboms use: fists is a good choice as you will find yourself without weapons a lot, and you might aswell use your badass claws for something more constructive than killing yourself by masturbating to fantasies of your babysitter. When it comes to weapons aboms will be successfull with clubs and spears aswell, so consider tagging one, or both if you're just that into killing. Do not tag climb and do not tag swim. By the late game your stats will be high enough to take care of both of these, and even in early-mid game you will be pretty set; beside which both cost like a nickel to train up now. Track is advisable, and scavenge neevr hurts, but really once you pick your weapons you can take anything you like. On top of that the new HateMOO skill system makes tagging a lot less game breaking, so don't fret so much. Once you have picked your poorly thought out skillset, focus all of your unspent XP into fists, and then dodge. Q: "I heard it is good to tag fu-" A: "No. Get out." Now to the real meat: mutations. This is where we consider the key to being a good abom, DO NOT GO ABOM EARLY. If you think you re clever and take abom at 50,000 XP, you will hate yourself, and you will get no sympathy from others, especially not us at the Abom Awareness Community, you slug. Go abom after you hit 100,000+ XP. There are several reasons for this: first, your skills in combat will be adequate for fending off that illiterate redneck. Second, you will have many more mutation slots to work with. Your more important mutations are brute strength, and twitchy nerves. Those two are essential, but it is advisable to take superclot, hyperimmune, and bloodhound early on. However feel free to take writhing smoke and salamander if you want to start getting good at focus earlier. It is hard to find ways to heal as a pre-bom, so some people like to take Iron Liver also. Messing about with medic is a waste since ripper totally runis any skill your puny brain might muster. Abom is pretty versatile in the ways of defense, lithodermis is highly recommended for any abom who decides elf magic is the thing for them. Similarly a flybom would benefit greatly from being a filthy hairball. The other free tier one skin mutations are really up to you, but firewalker is a good choice since you will find yourself covered in acid often, and aboms have no natural fire soaks. Rubberskin can help against electric attacks, which are the bane of Aboms, or you might just take mutations that reinforce your natural soaks (high density and snake skin). That's it, you are now adequately prepared to be a professional Abomination, and now have no excuses for failure, so don't fuck up. And if you do fuck up, make it humorous. We at the AAC leave you with these final words: CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES SEE THEM DRIVEN BEFORE YOU AND LISTEN TO THE LAMENTATIONS OF THEIR WOMEN